Alati
by Niladhevan
Summary: OS Kanon se frotte rageusement les yeux, ils sont pleins de sel. Il ne pleure pas, non...ce n'est que du sel. N'estce pas?


**Titre:** Alati ("Sel", en grec)

**Auteur:** Tenbra

**Disclaimer:** Je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre en mauvais état. Huhuhu.

**Rating:** k

**Genre:** OS drama, délire d'un soir (et ça se voit)

* * *

Les vagues roulaient dans un rugissement dantesque, secouant leurs crinières d'écume brillante tels des fauves lancés dans une éternelle offensive. Ils plantaient crocs et griffes dans le roc du Cap. Sans jamais l'entailler. Sans jamais le faire trembler. Sans inquiéter une seule fois ce colosse de roc brut qui tendait les bras vers les cieux purs de la Méditerranée, couronné par les ruines du Temple terrestre de Poséidon.

Tout n'était que conflits. Et affrontements. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie dans la nature, juste un rapport de force monstrueux qui échappait à l'entendement des hommes tant il était quotidien. Kanon le savait, il comprenait. Guerre, il n'y avait que ça. La force, le pouvoir. Détruire ou être détruit; il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autre en ce monde, si ce n'était la haine.

Et de la haine, il en avait à revendre! Les mains crispées sur les barreaux indestructibles de sa geôle, il fixait le déchaînement velléitaire de l'océan sur le cap qui le retenait prisonnier. Quand les vagues s'engouffraient dans la grotte, il s'agrippait, tentait de tenir tête à cette puissance vengeresse. Parfois, il tenait le coup. D'autre fois, et un peu trop souvent à son goût, il finissait projeté violemment contre le fond de sa prison, le dos meurtri par les pierres aiguës qui hérissaient le sol et les murs.

Lutter contre des vagues était stupide. Et effroyablement inutile; cela l'épuisait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant il "jouait" à ce jeu. En se disant ironiquement qu'il était peut-être en train de recevoir le seul don laissé en héritage par sa très tendre mère: la folie.

Il luttait contre les vagues. C'était comme vouloir tuer la Lune et faire pleurer le vent. Il se battait, tout bêtement, parce qu'il était fait pour ça. Parce que c'était ce que sa haine lui dictait. Et il se frottait les yeux, car ils étaient pleins de sel.

Et toujours, toujours ce prénom hurlé, étouffé dans les embruns denses du reflux: Saga.

Deux syllabes simples, chantantes, qui lui donnaient la nausée et le faisait rugir plus puissamment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde sa voix.

"SAGA!"

_Pauvre imbécile. Je te déteste._

"SAGA!"

_Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, d'ailleurs. _

_Tu étais si pitoyable, à pleurer quand maman te frappait, et à toujours, toujours lui pardonner niaisement, juste parce ce qu'elle versait ses larmes de crocodile. Tu étais d'une faiblesse à vomir. J'étais certain que tu ne vivrais pas longtemps, et pourtant…ah pourtant!_

"SAGA!"

_Maman t'as laissé un joli cadeau enrubanné, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qui t'as rendu plus fort- tu n'es rien, absolument rien sans cette part de ténèbres en toi!_

_Et voilà que je me retrouve au Cap Sounion. Pauvre imbécile. J'espère que cet autre Toi se chargera de te faire souffrir à notre place –maintenant que maman et moi sommes hors de ta portée. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, petit frère._

"SAGA!"

Nouvelle vague, plus puissante cette fois. Kanon se laisse surprendre, ses mains rouges et ankylosées lâchent les barreaux, et emporté, manipulé comme une poupée de chiffon dans la déferlante, il se retrouve jeté contre la paroi. Une pierre entaille son épaule, déchire son vêtement qui était déjà en piteux état.

Sa tête lui tourne, il porte une main à son front, puis considère avec mépris l'estafilade saignante à la naissance de son bras gauche. Il serre les dents en sentant cette vague familière de rage lécher les berges de son âme. Il pousse un cri de haine pure, un cri à glacer les sangs. Un cri frisant la démence.

Et puis…

"SAGA!!!!"

Campé le plus inconfortablement du monde sur les roches du fond –là où le niveau de la mer n'est pas encore arrivé-, il fixe l'extérieur rageusement, les yeux brûlés par le sel. Au-delà des flots qui font son quotidien, il y a la longue berge lointaine, et la plage cachée à ses yeux par un escarpement rocheux. Il sent parfois des cosmos sur la plage. Celle du gamin hyperactif, Milo, et parfois celle d'Aiolia et de Camus. De temps en temps, c'est le cosmos déchiqueté du gosse sicilien solitaire, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois de ses propres yeux avant son emprisonnement.

Sa seule consolation était de percevoir leur souffrance. Il savait que Saga était, indirectement ou pas, le responsable de ce chaos qui entachait leurs âmes brillantes comme des soleils.

Il avait vu, cette part de ténèbres. Cette ombre plus noire que l'Erèbe…L'Ombre du Soleil éblouissant qu'était Saga.

Ah! Il avait envie d'en rire.

Kanon, malgré la dureté des pierres froides et glissantes, détend ses muscles et appui son dos blessé contre la paroi. Ses yeux verts fixent la ligne obsédante de l'horizon. Le soleil, qui brille au-dehors…depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas senti la chaleur sur sa peau? Il n'y a que le sel, et l'eau froide ici. Seule sa haine lui tient chaud. Et ses souvenirs le tiennent éveillé.

_Saga, Saga…cher petit frère…combien de temps me laisseras-tu agoniser ici? _

_Tu crois peut-être que je suis mort? La vermine a la vie dure, tu sais…je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement. _

_Et quand je mourrai, quand cette mer détestable finira par me tuer…est-ce que tu t'en rendras compte? _

_Est-ce que tu le sauras?_

_Est-ce que tu t'en soucieras, mon si gentil petit frère?_

_Non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne le remarquera même pas._

_Il n'y aurait du en avoir qu'un seul. Toi ou moi. _

_Je m'efface, oui. Je disparaîtrai certainement, et tu seras le vrai Chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais je m'arrangerai, comme d'habitude. Je serai ta Souffrance, Saga. Ma haine ne mourra pas. _

_Tu souffriras, mon frère chéri. Ainsi, tu ne m'oublieras pas. Je serai avec toi, à jamais._

Kanon se frotte les yeux. Ils brûlent, et des gouttes d'eau plus douloureuses que le feu s'en échappent sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir.

_Non…non je ne pleure pas... Ce n'est que du sel. Que du sel…_


End file.
